Mad Hott
by AslanofTexas
Summary: “If you transform and I transform, we can have mad hot sex.”


**Title: **Mad Hott

By MotherDearest and AslanofTexas

**Summary: **"If you transform and I transform, we can have mad hot sex."

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Shamanic Princess. If we DID, we would have Graham and the transformed version of Leon locked in a dark closet somewhere in chains. Mmmm yes.

**AN: **Hello. We were watching Shamanic Princess at two in the morning and we suddenly realized how freaking hot Leon and Graham were. Tiara's transformed version is pretty hot too, but um, yeah. We're not lesbos. SOoooooooo – yeah. Um, while Tiara's transformed side was fighting Leon's transformed side we thought how awesome it would be if they were together. But alas, Tiara has to love that FRIGGIN Kagatsu! So yes. This story! Yay! SMUUUUUT!

---

------

Tiara tapped her foot impatiently under the shade of the school tree. Leon was supposed to meet her here 15 minutes ago. Why did he want to meet her anyways? The last time she had seen him she had been kicking his butt. His very hot butt. Not that she was looking of course.

"Tiara! So good to see you again." Speak of the devil.

"Leon. It's about time you showed up."

Leon merely smiled and nodded.

"Mistress Leanne wishes to speak to you again tonight," said Leon, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very well. I'll be there," Tiara replied filling in the awkward silence. Well it was only awkward because she was trying to stop imagining what his arms look like crossed over his transformed chest. Leon grinned slyly at her.

"What's wrong Tiara? You seem oddly quiet today."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just…ready to get the Throne of Yord back to it's rightfully place, that's all."

Leon smiled and walked over to Tiara leaning close to her his lips nearly brushing against her ear. "Ya know, if you transform and I transform, we can have mad hot sex."

Tiara blinked. Well that was quick. "Ok fine." It was Leon's turn to stare in surprise.

"Well if you want me to transform you're gonna have to juice me up ma'am." Said Leon grinning. 'She'd never fall for that.' Thought Leon smugly. Nodding Tiara raised her hands and began to ritual of summoning her powers. Leon said nothing, more in shock than anything. Tiara finished transforming into her semi-evil state. Her face covered with symbolic words no one understood. With a grin Tiara formed to dark ball that she used to control her shadow creatures. Whispering a few words under her breath the string of powers left the ball and wrapped itself around Leon. Within moment's Leon's hair grew long, beautiful, and blonde. His body became white and his ear lengthened into a manly white elf-like ears. He formed delicate claws on each of his hands and his teeth lengthened into sharp, pointed fangs. As he finished tattoos formed across his face he smiled at her. He knew he looked hot, and he loved it.

"So you gonna join me or what?" Tiara rolled her eyes and returned her attention to finishing her transformation. Her power grew and spread throughout her body like liquid hot fire. She no longer fought its pull to rule her body, but rather embraced it. She hardly noticed when her powers wrapped around her, too distracted by feeling the tingling of her body forming and changing. It was a pleasure and pain all in one. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a transformed Leon, whose mouth seemed to be slightly gapping. He was always awed by her dark side. Tiara stretched spreading her wings and relished in the full use of her powers.

"Well Leon?" Said Tiara. He would have to make the first move. Leon merely smiled at her and walked over with more elegance that he looked like he should have. He slipped behind her his hand bushing aside her hair as his sucked his head to whisper in her ear.

"If you insist my lady." Tiara shivered at his voice. It was just so…..hot. Leon seemed to take that as a sign to go on ahead. Gently he wrapped his beefy arms around her warming the chill that ran up her spine. His lips lightly brushed the soft flesh of her neck causing her pulse to quicken beneath it. Slowly he kissed his way lower and lower. Her silence disturbed him though. Slowly he pulled back so that his lips we by her ear again and he didn't have to look at her face incase what he said would cause her to reject him.

"Tiara, I want you to know, ever since I first saw you being punished for Graham's action, you never looked more beautiful to me. I've loved you since then." He whispered.

Tiara was shocked out of her trance at his words. How long had it been since someone had held her in love? Had wished to please her? It seemed like ages. Quickly Tiara broke free of his gently grasp and turned to face him. Leon eyes lowered in sadness, she was rejecting him, she had pulled away. He lowered his eyes from her face unable to look at her.

"Oh Leon." Was all she said before she launched herself at his her arms wrapping around his neck as her lips met his.

"Leon's eyes widened in surprise. 'So she wasn't leaving.' Leon quickly pulled her closer and deepen the kiss. It was every bit as delicious as he had imaged for hours on end. He fingers tangled themselves in his hair as her eyes were closed in pleasure. As both bodies began to heat up with their new-found passion Leon was forced to pull back for air, only to return his earlier attentions to fiery-hot kisses down her jaw, her neck, and her chest. Tiara gasped with the urge he was stirring inside of her his lips teases her already sensitive body. Pulling him back up for another kiss she let him slowly lower their bodies to the ground. Tiara taking advantage of this let her hands slide down to his chest followed by her own lips, teasing him. Leon smiled tightly a fang peaking out between his flushed lips. As her back touched the ground Leon straddled her waist his blond hair creating a curtain around both their bodies.

Nuzzling her neck with affection he lower his head down to her chest slipping a claw under what little clothing she had on. Sliding it off her aching breast her lower his mouth to her peak and covered it with his warm mouth. Tiara gasped and curled her fingers in his soft hair. Sucking gently on her breast he let his left hand wonder over to her other one and teased it lightly through the thin fabric.

"Leon." She whispered her voice letting out only a hint of need. Taking that as his cue he slipped the fabric off of her other breast and applied the same sweet torture to it as the one before it. Tiara arched her back to his mouth a tin whimper escaped her mouth.

Finally releasing her swollen peaks he moved his mouth back up to her's. Her tongue lashed out to pry his mouth open to battle his own tongue. Her arms had wrapped around his neck pulling him into her. She need his close, closer than he could possibly ever get. Leon moaned deep in his throat finding his own need had mounted. His hand slid down and removed the last of the offending clothing that kept him from his goal.

Her perfect body glowed in the moonlight, but Leon had a hard time caring. Her hands had slid down his stomach and were now running over the back of his thighs making a sensitive trail over his bottom. Shivering he took her hands and pinned them gently, but firmly above her head situating himself better over her.

"Is this what you want Tiara?" He asked roughly his voice laced like his eyes with lust.

"Yes." She replied her own body aching for the sweet release. With a curt nod he slid his member deep within her warm flesh causing her to moan with pleasure. This was defiantly what she wanted.

Leon released her hands and used them to support himself so he wouldn't totally crush her. Moving his hips gently he shuddered with the fire that shot up his spine. With every thrust she moaned spurring his onwards. Whispers like 'harder, faster, oh oh yes, yes.' Would about through him overboard but he held one not denying her first release. Hot kissed trails down her neck as he met each of her demands.

"Leon, please. Leon." And with a growl and a thrust Tiara cried out her hands clenched around his body as she shuddered against him. Moaning once more Leon thrust deep within her and release his own claim into her body. Panting Leon gently rolled off of Tiara and laid on his back next to her, relishing in the aftermath. Tiara herself was sweating and gasping lightly when she turned to smile at Leon. Leon gave a weak smile back to exhausted to do much else. Tiara slowly urge her body to roll over next to his and lean her head against his chest, her arm wrapping across his stomach. Leon brought an arm around the enfold her against him.

It was in this position Kagatsu came upon them.

"What the fuck!"

Leon turned his head to face Kagatsu his body forming a sort of shield from Tiara's naked body to his eyes. Tiara opened her eyes to look at Kagatsu hen over to Leon.

"Hey did you set up the barrier thing: Leon shook his head at her no.

"Oh, oops." Kagatsu growing anger with each moment neutralized the powers of the two before him. Tiara and Leon's bodied suddenly change back to their everyday forms. With a scowl Tiara stood up and was slightly relieve to find her clothes had reappeared on her body.

"Oh grow up Kagatsu." She said hands on her hips. Kagatsu's opened his mouth to reply with some retort when Tiara spoke again.

"Bye, Leon. Tell Lena I'll meet her at 8." Said Tiara.

"Alright. See you at 8 love." Waved Leon from his position on the ground. Slowly he turned his head to look back at a glaring Kagatsu.

"What?"

* * *

The End! Hope you liked it. 

Aslan and MotherDearest


End file.
